Ngumba Industrial Zone
The Ngumba Industrial Zone, colloquially referred to as Nzo ya Badiabulu or The Devil's House by local residents, was a long-abandoned industrial sector in the Angola-Zaire border region in Central Africa where Skull Face was experimenting with vocal cord parasites.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). Kazuhira Miller: Ngumba Industrial Zone was developed with a lot of fanfare when the Zairian government was able to lure in foreign capital. That was decades ago. Later, President Mobutu nationalized it as part of his Authenticite campaign. But the new management didn't have the know-how to keep it running properly. It wasn't long before the zone shut down. Now it's just another ghost of glories past. Background The industrial zone had been developed by the Zairian government to allow for foreign capital to the country, which received a lot of fanfare at the time. It was later nationalized by Mobutu as part of his Authenticité campaign during the late 1960s and early 1970s, but the resulting incompetence of the new management eventually resulted in its shut down. By 1984, it was in ruins. Not long after, XOF took control of the industrial zone and turn it into a site for Skull Face's vocal cords parasite experiment. The area was impossible to enter from around considering only a canyon pass was leading to it. Rogue Coyote was guarding the entrance, although they themselves were forbidden from accessing the area, considering they and any other armed force are absent from the experimentation site, and the bridge connecting the tunnel was intentionally destroyed. However, at least one Rogue Coyote had gone through the tunnel, which ultimately resulted in his death at the hands of the Parasite Unit as well as his being incinerated with his truck and the test subjects he tried to rescue.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). Rogue Coyote soldier: You here to take over? Just remember this... That tunnel is off-limits. Do not go in there. // Rogue Coyote truck driver: Is there something special on the other side? // Rogue Coyote soldier: Don't get curious. You want to end up like the last driver? // Rogue Coyote truck driver: So something did happen to him. // Rogue Coyote soldier: He went through the tunnel, and saw inside the factory on the other side. Then maybe his conscience got the better of him, 'cause he tried to free the people inside. I was on duty at the station and stopped their truck... I didn't know what to do, so I reported it to command, and then... Before I knew it, this crew I had never seen before showed up and shot him on sight. They then burned the truck with everyone in it, and were gone just like that. // Rogue Coyote truck driver: Who were they? // Rogue Coyote soldier: What difference does it make? You just watch yourself. Stay the hell out of that tunnel. // Rogue Coyote truck driver: Right... The tunnel that was leading to it was poorly developed and had visible traces of erosion, making it structurally unstable. Diamond Dogs were given a task by one of Shabani's friends to retrieve him from here. Around this time, Rogue Coyote had a truck driver given orders to relieve guards, also being warned about devils in the perpetual fog.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). Rogue Coyote officer: HQ has new orders for you driver. Relieve the guard up ahead. // Rogue Coyote truck driver: Huh? // Rogue Coyote officer: His shift is over, and we're short-handed. // Rogue Coyote truck driver: Understood. Where am I going? // Rogue Coyote officer: The guard post before the tunnel. Once you get to the riverside guard post, head into the forest. // Rogue Coyote truck driver: Right. // Rogue Coyote officer: Keep your eyes open. That mist up ahead never clears. Then there's the stories of... "them." // Rogue Coyote truck driver: "Them?" // Rogue Coyote officer: Evil spirits. "Devils" who whisper curses at you and whatnot. The last guy, he went into the tunnel and... Look, just be careful. Now go. // Rogue Coyote truck driver: Yes, sir. Unfortunately, Shabani was one of the guinea pigs in the experiments and when Skull Face appeared with Tretij Rebenok and the Man on Fire, Shabani was killed via smoke inhalation by the former. After that, the Man on Fire fought Snake outside of the lab, burning the area in the process. Although the original tapes were lost in the fire, Diamond Dogs had been recording the sounds from the tapes while Snake was investigating beforehand, thus allowing backup copies for them to investigate. They noted that English was not among the recorded sounds upon concluding their investigation, although they assumed that it was simply because of a frequency switch by time of day and/or static feed from the recorders playing all at once. Diamond Dogs later went to retrieve an American technician and his assistant who were tricked by Skull Face into observing the patients at the Devil's House. After retrieving them, they revealed all they knew to the Diamond Dogs, even revealing that the tapes had no English version. Miller, when hearing Code Talker talk about how Skull Face told him that the vocal parasites represented the dreams of every ruler since the beginning of time to wipe out an opposing ethnic culture, deduced both from Code Talker's description as well as their earlier discovery from the Devil's House that Skull Face's plan was to wipe out all languages besides English from the face of the Earth, and that the Devil's House was a testing site for the parasites.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015) Mission 28: Code Talker Code Talker: He claims they are the dream of every ruler since the dawn of time. Teach them your enemy's words, then unleash them on his lands. Destroying only those who speak his tongue. He calls them his "ethnic cleansers." // Kazuhira Miller: "Ethnic cleansers..." That's what Skull Face is after...? Then Nzo ya Badiabulu was... Boss! He's going to wipe every language besides English off the face of the earth!! // Code Talker: Ironic, isn't it? They gave us language, and now they take it away. It was thanks to them that man first learned to speak. But now, the hands of their clock turned back, they've been warped by the hands of man. Behind the scenes A radio in a tent outside the tunnel leading to The Devil's House is playing a broadcast from P.T. Depending on player's actions the tunnel leading to The Devil's House is either destroyed by Man on Fire or it is left intact. However, even if the tunnel doesn't collapse during the fight, it collapses after Venom Snake leaves the area. After this event, the area became permanently inaccessible, though Rogue Coyote is still present. Notes and references Category:Angola-Zaire border region